


It Had To Happen Sometime

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: The Future is Wyld [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Furry, Mutants, Pregnancy, Show Remake, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: Checking back in with the puppies a checkup speeds up a couple timetables by a few years.Primary Races: Canine, Mutant





	

Ginny licked her lips nervously as she walked down towards Medical. Normally, she didn't mind heading this way - it usually meant she was getting in some training time, getting ready to take her certification courses, or something of the sort.

This time... this time was different.

"Dr. Keller," she asked, looking for the flame-furred Vixen as she stuck her head into the pristine facility.

"Yes, dear?" She turned from her perpetually running experiments to smile at the young Yellow Lab. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she explained, stepping into the room. "Are you busy? Not sure how long this might take...."

"Nothing that won't wait." She said gently and turned her full attention to Ginny. "Come into my office, so we can talk."

"Okay," the Lab nodded, following her in. "Might not be anything major, but...."

"It is always a good idea to be sure." Sandra smiled gently at her and closed the door to her office behind them. "Before it goes critical."

"Yeah... especially what this might be," Ginny nodded, blushing deeply beneath her fur.

"Please, sit down and tell me."

"Okay," she nodded, sitting down and taking a deep breath. "Uhm... you know I'm supposed to keep having my cycle like normal, with the implant," she asked, despite knowing the answer. "Well... lately, I haven't."

"It is not unknown." The doctor forestalled an immediate panic. "Would you like me to do a blood test to be sure?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "I would've taken one of those home tests, but you said the implant could screw those up once."

"Yes, because it tricks the body into thinking it is pregnant." She nodded and moved gracefully to collect a blood sample syringe. "It won't take long for a negative result, perhaps three hours if the initial one is positive."

"Okay," the Lab nodded, trying to relax as she got ready for the sample to be taken. "Should I wait here if it is?"

"That is up to you." The vixen smiled gently. "Just stay in the area."

"If you don't mind a bundle of nerves in your office, I think I'll wait," Ginny chuckled weakly. "Less likely to get questions I don't know how to answer yet that way."

"True enough," she smiled and brushed the fur away from the vein in Ginny's arm to take the sample. "And I don't mind at all. You'll be an easier bundle of nerves to handle than most, who are trying to escape."

"Don't mention that last word," she murmured softly, watching as the strange feeling of having her blood drawn out of her tingled through her arm. "Doesn't exactly bring up reactions I like to think about right now."

"Of course," she nodded and withdrew the needle, covering the small puncture with a gauze pad. "Is there anything you would like to do while we wait?"

"Well, I think I was just about finished with my next training unit when I went to class yesterday, could wrap that up. Uhm... if those tests do come back positive... what do we do next?"

"You get put on very strict light duty, weekly checkups and nutrient supplements to start with." Sandra told her gently. "Between your age and that both parents are mutants, this is a high risk pregnancy. We have no records of a female mutant giving birth yet."

"Kinda what I figured," Ginny nodded. "At least I'm not on the mission team. That'd really screw things up for a while. There wouldn't be any trouble, with the Professor, would there?"

"Oh, goddess no." Sandra actually let a flicker of flame out at her eat tips in surprise. "He'll be thrilled, honestly. Children born here will be some of the only ones he can protect from the beginning. Just realize that most of the staff and probably half of the student body will adopt them unofficially."

"Seeing as there's a good chance the entire litter could be mutants, I'll probably need all the help I can get," Ginny chuckled slightly, then sighed. "I just hope SnapShot takes the news well, if there's any for him to take... and my parents," she added, shaking her head a bit.

"It is not like you were careless." Sandra reminded her firmly as she set up the blood test. "And you have a steady boyfriend."

"Yeah... they'll probably be fine," Ginny nodded. "Just all those 'what ifs' coming to mind. Too bad they're a little late," she chuckled slightly.

"Late?" She looked at the Yellow Lab curiously.

"Worrying about what might happen ... we've been careful, but probably could've done a bit more, generally."

"Likely," she nodded and watched the colored bars gradually change on the test strip. "I would be far more worried if you were his age, however. You are young, but you are much better prepared for this physically at almost eighteen than one would be at only just sixteen."

"Small favors," Ginny murmured. "So I'm guessing that's heading towards positive?"

"Yes." She nodded quietly. "It simply means the more detailed test will be necessary to be sure."

"About what would you say the odds are?"

"I can't say now." The doctor shook her head slightly. "I'll be right back."

"All right," Ginny nodded, watching with a bit of a nervous sigh as the Vixen left the room.

* * *

She knew even before Sandra said anything what the test results where. The doctor's face was far too serious.

"Pretty clear cut, huh," she asked softly, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Yes," Sandra nodded, her voice gentle as she sat down next to the Lab. "You are pregnant."

"At least I know who the father is," Ginny murmured. "Hope he takes it well.... Any advice?"

"See this as a good thing." The vixen said gently. "He is much more likely to take it well if you are looking forward to being a mother."

"Okay," she nodded. "And I am, I guess... just have to get used to the idea. Not something I'd been expecting," she chuckled weakly.

"I would hope not, honestly." Sandra drew her into a gentle hug. "It will be all right. We'll make sure of it."

"Thanks," the Lab said softly, hugging her back. "Something tells me I'm gonna need the help."

"Puppies at your age? Yes." She said gently. "It is not the easiest thing to face. But you will have plenty of support, something many young mothers do not have."

"And at least I'm not going to have to leave school, like some of the girls at school," Ginny said, smiling a bit. "Thanks."

"Yes, _this_ school will adopt them all." Sandra smiled fondly. "Which is particularly good if any share their father's gift."

"If any of them do, I hope it's only one," Ginny laughed slightly. "It's hard enough keeping track of him, I can't imagine what toddlers at warp speed will be like."

"Hopefully Lightning will return, so we'll have two adult speedsters to keep track of it."

"And one who's more than a big pup himself," Ginny chuckled fondly, smiling at the thought of what SnapShot might be like as a father.

"He'll likely end up as more of a cousin or uncle than a father." She smiled softly. "Not that they'll be short of father figures around here, or loving attention."

"Both good things," Ginny nodded. "And a variety of them too," she chuckled a bit. "Thanks again. I should probably go try to figure out how to break the news to him."

"And your parents." She nodded, her voice soft. "I'm here for you, anytime you need to talk, or just get away from things."

"Yeah, them too... they're a little bit further in the future though," Ginny nodded. "Might be taking you up on that offer too.... When you said there weren't any cases of a mutant having kids before, did you just mean that there weren't any known of? Or was it that any cases... went badly?"

"There haven't been any known." Sandra squeezed her gently. "We haven't been around very long in any numbers."

"That's something," Ginny nodded, pulling back a bit. "Who knows, maybe things'll work out better than any of us expect."

"Knowing the Professor, if there are _any_ odds of it working out well, it will." She smiled and let her go. "Don't let my concerns worry you too much. It's my job to think of everything that could go wrong, not what will go wrong."

"If there's something that could go wrong, I'd rather know about it ahead of time," Ginny nodded slightly. "Optimism's great, but for most people, it doesn't help if things do start to go wrong."

"Quite true, but it is still best to keep your spirits up and not get too focused on the negative." Sandra advised.

"I'll do my best," the Lab smiled a bit. "On the bright side, it could be Sandy in here for this," she chuckled. "She'd be a hell of a patient for this sort of thing, forget being on light duty for a few months."

"Never mind what the kits could be like." She winced. "Even if once didn't turned out like their sir in the womb, can you imagine trying to deal with an unstoppable toddler?"

"Well, at least they probably couldn't hurt themselves too badly," Ginny pointed out. "Any like SnapShot will just be fast, not able to take a hit from a semi and barely blink. I kinda hope they take more after me like that - don't show any powers until they're a bit older."

"SnapShot's didn't show until he hit puberty. But with mutant parents, it's possible that at least some abilities, if they are mutants, will be there from the start. There are just a lot of unknowns here."

"Well, we can start checking some of them off in a few months," Ginny mused, rubbing her belly slightly.

"True." She patted Ginny's shoulder gently. "We'll see this works as easily as possible."

"Thanks," the Lab smiled. "I should probably get going - three hours down here without any word is pretty unusual, even for me."

"And much longer and you'll miss dinner, which a perspective mother should not do."

"Yeah," she blushed slightly. "Should I tell the Professor later, or will you fill him in?"

"I will if you would prefer." She offered easily.

"Probably be better ... you can answer questions a lot better than I can, if he has any. Let me focus on figuring out how to tell the folks I have to, too," she smiled a bit.

"No problem, Ginny." She smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "You focus on what you need to. We'll handle the rest."

"Will do," she nodded, smiling a bit. "I'll see you later... wish me luck."

"Good luck, Ginny." She said softly.

* * *

After the dishes from dinner were washed, and everything was put away, Ginny walked up behind SnapShot, nuzzling him gently.

"Think we could head somewhere private," she asked softly. "Have to tell you something."

"Tell me?" He looked at her curiously ever as he nuzzled her and hugged her tight with both hands on her ass.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Maybe our room? It's not bad news," she added with a bit of a smile.

"Always happy to see our room." He grinned and somehow managed to carry her at full speed there to end rolling on the bed naked deep in a kiss that she returned eagerly.

"Careful," she laughed as their lips parted, before kissing him again. "Mmm ... love you," she murmured. "But we really do have to talk before we get distracted too much...."

"Okay," he grinned and slipped a finger down to slide between her legs. "What About?"

"Mmm... this, sort of," she said, trying to keep focused. "SnapShot... have you ever... uhm... thought about pups?"

"Urr?" He blinked at her, thrown off his mindset as he tried to figure out this question's purpose.

"Us," she said softly, wishing she'd been able to come up with another way of saying it. "Having pups...."

"We're barely pups ..." He stammered, then looked down to where his hand was and the hard erection jutting from his own groin. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," she said softly, nodding and licking her lips. "I... SnapShot, I talked to Dr. Keller earlier." She swallowed, half-ready for him to bolt. "I found out that I'm pregnant."

"But ... but you got that implant thing." He stammered in bewildered shock.

"I know," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him lightly. "I guess we hit that chance it wouldn't be enough one time."

"Oh." He whispered, stilling for perhaps the first time in his life. "How many?"

"Don't know yet," she said softly. "Not that far along yet. SnapShot ... it'll be okay, all right? I just ... are you going to be okay with this?"

"I have to be, don't I?" He looked up at her. "I mean, I'm ... responsible ... right?"

"Nobody else who could be," she nodded softly. "On the bright side, according to Dr. Keller, we'll have plenty of help," she smiled. "Are you going to be okay? Really? Not just because you 'have to be,'" she added softly, kissing him gently.

He nodded slowly, trying to wrap this around his brain. "I'll ... I'm sure I'll be okay." He nuzzled her. "It's a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," she chuckled weakly, kissing him gently. "I'm glad, though. Part of me was afraid you'd be in another county by now."

"Because of puppies?" He looked at her funny.

"Some guys would really freak," she said softly. "Wasn't sure if you would or not. So glad you didn't," she murmured, hugging him close.

"You could do a lot better for a mate ... for them." He murmured, visibly stilling. "I'm flaky, no job ... but I'll be here for you."

"That last one's the important part ... and you're you. Maybe I could do better in those ways, " she rumbled softly, rubbing his back, "but in what matters? I don't think so. We've got a home here, food on the table, a steady income of sorts. What's really important though ... that nobody else can do." She kissed him gently. "I want my pups to know who their father is, and I can't really do that without you.

"Besides," she giggled, "I think they'll like their flaky dad, sorta like their mom does."

"Hopefully not _quite_ like you do." He snickered and moved his fingers, already slick with her juices.

"Mmm ... well, we'll hope they don't express it quite the same way," she giggled, spreading her legs slowly. "Mmm ... just one more thing. Some time... I'd kinda like you to meet my parents, preferably before I tell them."

"More than just saying hi in the hall?" He squirmed down to nuzzle her crotch, licking at the slick pink folds so swollen with blood.

"Mmm ... yes, more than just saying 'hi' in the hall," she giggled, leaning forward to bap him playfully. "Enough that they like you _before_ they find out you're part of the family."

"Part of the family?" He looked up in surprise and confusion.

"Well, you are the father of their grandchildren," she smiled softly, reaching down to rub his ears affectionately. "Even if we don't ever get married, they'll probably think of you as part of it."

"Oh," he murmured, a smile slowly spreading as he thought about it. "I'd like that."

"Mmm ... which part?"

"Being part of the family." He smiled almost dreamily, sex actually forgotten for the moment.

* * *

"Hi, honey." Vera McCade's voice was warm and pleased to hear from her daughter. "How are things going?"

"They're going fine Mom," Ginny said on the other end, the smile almost audible in her voice. "Classes are going well, and I'm a lot better at controlling things now. How are you and Dad doing?"

"Missing you." She admitted easily enough. "The house is so empty without you here."

"I miss you guys too," Ginny said sincerely. "It's nice here, but I do miss you and Dad. Actually, that's kinda why I'm calling; do you and Dad have any plans this weekend?"

"Not particularly." She sounded pleased. "Are you coming home?"

"I was hoping to," Ginny agreed, sounding just as pleased with the idea. "Actually," she added, "I was kind of hoping I could bring SnapShot along too - he's the Border Collie who was giving me the tour when you brought me up here."

"So things have not slowed down any for you two?" Vera sounded decidedly amused.

"SnapShot and slow don't usually go in the same sentence," Ginny chuckled fondly. "But no, they haven't. I was kinda hoping that you and Dad could get to know him a bit better."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. He is looking to be our best candidate for a son-in-law after all." She teased her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said, her embarrassed tone suggesting that she was probably blushing brightly enough for it to be visible on the other end. "He's definitely something special, even if he is a bit hyper most of the time. Part of his charm," she chuckled.

"Well, he _is_ a Border Collie." Vera laughed softly. "But the puppies would be quite a workout."

"Probably right," Ginny chuckled, being very careful not to mention that 'would' wasn't the right word so much as 'will.' "So, see you and Dad this weekend?"

"Of course, dear. Should we come pick you up?"

"If you don't mind. SnapShot can't drive yet, and I'm still not comfortable with it again."

"We will be there Friday evening then."

"See you then, Mom," Ginny agreed. "Love you! Say 'hi' to Dad for me."

* * *

The sun was setting as Ginny's parents pulled up to the gate outside the formal grounds of the school. They pulled through as the gates opened, driving up to the main building fairly easily. They'd been here to pick Ginny up several times since she'd arrived, but this was the first time they were going to bring SnapShot back as well.

"She sounded like everything was fine?" Scott McCade asked his wife as he maneuvered their sedan into a visitor parking slot among the school's variety of vehicles.

"I think she's ready to admit she has a serious boyfriend." The other Yellow Lab smiled warmly and happily.

"Well it's about time," he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "It's been about, what, six months since we figured it out on our own?"

"At least she picked a good one, if a bit on the hyper side."

"Like you said, he's a Border Collie," Scott chuckled, following her out. "I think cute's as much a part of that as hyper is. So," he smiled, offering her his arm, "let's collect the pups."

"And see about fattening that cute little boy up." Vera grinned and accepted his arm. "He's much too thin."

Her husband chuckled again, shaking his head as they walked up the stairs to the main building. As they reached the door, Ginny opened it with a broad grin.

"Mom, Dad!" She stepped out to hug both of them, then quickly stepped back out of the way so they could come in and see the nervous Boarder Collie trying very hard not to pace behind her.

"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. McCade." SnapShot smiled at them hopefully.

"Hello, SnapShot," Scott smiled, extending his hand towards the nervous pup. "Good to get a chance to meet you for more than thirty seconds."

It brought an unexpectedly bright pink tinge to his face as he shook the offered hand.

"Ginny has said quite a bit about you, but not that you are quite so handsome." Vera smiled at him.

"Mom," Ginny groaned, a blush coming to her own face, though not as noticeable beneath her darker fur.

"I think that's our cue to head out to the car, before fur starts smoldering," Scott chuckled, glancing at his daughter with a slight smirk.

"Where they can torture us in private." SnapShot stage whispered to Ginny.

"I think you've got the situation pegged," Scott chuckled, winking at the Border Collie. "Come on, I seem to remember something about a roast at home."

"Okay, I think I'll put up with the teasing," Ginny mock-grumbled, even as a bit of a grin spread across her muzzle.

"That sounds good." SnapShot grinned even more, ever eager for food. "She's been whining about how the food isn't as good here."

"Well, it isn't," Ginny smirked at him. "There's something to be said for home cooking."

"Something impressive given the food here." Vera chuckled softly and ushered the family back to the sedan. "I think we have some kitchen time ahead of us, dear." She winked at her daughter.

"I think I can handle that," Ginny smiled, wagging her tail as she walked close to SnapShot and he nuzzled her, only just keeping things appropriate for public. "Let the guys have some time to themselves this weekend, maybe."

"I'm not into that." SnapShot flicked his large triangular ears back.

That earned him a curious look from Scott and Ginny both, though Ginny's disappeared a lot faster as she caught on. She didn't say anything even as the look on her mother's face indicated the older female had figured it out. She just hoped the deep blush she felt wasn't showing as she tried to act normally.

"Not into what?" Scott asked as Ginny squeezed SnapShot's hand as if silently hoping he'd catch on to say _something_ besides what she was sure he meant.

"Don't worry about it dear." Vera giggled behind a hand. "Either of you."

"All right," Scott shrugged slightly, still not sure what was so amusing. He was sure she'd explain later. "Well, let's get going; it's a pretty good drive back home."

* * *

"So, how are things going at the school?" Vera asked curiously as she and Ginny prepped the kitchen for lunch.

"Pretty well," the young Yellow Lab smiled. "I'm keeping up with my classes, and the Doc says I'm keeping up pretty well with the nursing training on top of it."

"Very good." She smiled with honest warmth and pride. "And with SnapShot?"

"Very well," Ginny smiled fondly. "He's a real sweetie, Mom. Smarter than he seems to think sometimes, too."

"That's quite an improvement over the majority who think they are smarter than they really are."

"Yeah," Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes a bit. "Really, he has trouble focusing, but beyond that he does pretty well. Still manages to give people heart attacks sometimes," she giggled, "but that's par for the course."

"It is the purpose of the young. I am still convinced of that." She grinned at her daughter. "So is he a real boyfriend?"

"Hey! I haven't given you a heart attack since I was thirteen! Not on purpose at least," Ginny smirked back at her mother. "And yeah, he is," she added with a bit of a blush. Not that anybody could deny it at this point - it was either that, or Ginny had been _remarkably_ patient the evening before, when SnapShot had been feeling a little frisky.

"Oh, but now you have a boyfriend and there are a whole new set in store." She shook her head with a light laugh. "You are using birth control?"

"Mmhmm," Ginny nodded, blushing a bit. It wasn't any good to deny that they needed to be. She just hoped the conversation didn't end up going too much farther, not yet. She really wanted them to have some time to get to know SnapShot better before telling them.

"Good." Vera nodded. "I want grandchildren, but not quite so soon."

Ginny nodded, thinking about how, or if, to say it. If she stopped now, then they'd be justifiably ticked off when they found out and did the math. It wasn't like she could hide it that much longer, and "making a mistake" _after_ being told that would probably be worse than just letting her know now.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Vera stilled at looked at her suddenly quiet pup.

"It's... complicated," Ginny said quietly, one of the ways she'd always tried to get around something she wasn't quite sure how to say. Given the context, there was only one thing it could really mean, and she knew it. "We _were_ being careful...."

"Were ..." she stilled herself, her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Oh, baby." Vera set her knife down and focused on her daughter, drawing the young Lab into her arms protectively. "Does he know?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded quietly, turning to hug her mother tightly. "Took it better than I expected, too. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, just...." She trailed off, squeezing the older Lab tightly.

"It's all right, baby." She hugged her closer and nuzzled her daughter supportively. "You are not going to be alone raising your pups. I promise you. I only meant that I figured you'd have more life experience before this, not that I'm angry with you for it being now."

"Okay," Ginny nodded slightly, her voice catching. "Thanks... we'll have to others at the school too ... Don't know if I'm ready for this, Mom," she admitted, her voice shaking some. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to get a grip on herself again.

"Oh, baby, no one is ready their first time." Vera smiled warmly and understandingly at her daughter and nuzzled her again. "It's not something you really can be ready for in a lot of ways." She tipped Ginny's muzzle up so their eyes met. "Unexpected and early, I love you and my grandpups no less. This is an event to be celebrated and their birth prepared for with joy and welcoming."

"Hope Dad feels the same way," the young Lab murmured, smiling a bit. "I was hoping you two could get to know SnapShot a bit more before I told you, but ... I'm just glad you're taking it well." Ginny shifted to kiss her mother on the cheek and was hugged in return.

"Your father will, even if I have to argue some sense into him about it." She rumbled with fierce protectiveness. "SnapShot treats you well, truly?"

"Very well," Ginny smiled. "Kinda doubt he'll be the model father, but we'll be able to work around it, and he's always treated me well. Honestly, Mom, this is just," Ginny blushed, trailing off a little before continuing, "kinda moving up the time table a few years, I think."

"Well," she blinked in surprise a bit. "That's a good thing. Have you spoken to him of marriage yet?"

"Not seriously," she admitted. "Not sure what he thinks about it, if anything. He was kinda surprised I wanted him to meet you two, honestly. Think he missed out on a lot of 'family,'" she said softly.

"He didn't have an easy time before Jurnix took him in, did he?"

"He hasn't told me too much, but it sounds like he was a street pup," Ginny nodded slightly. "Turned out pretty good for it, if you ask me."

"I can't argue with that," she smiled and hugged her tightly. "So does my new son have a real name?"

"Colin's his first name, but he never uses it, and neither does anybody else," Ginny chuckled, remembering his reaction the first night she'd known him. "At least not when they're not teasing him."

"All right then." Vera nodded in acceptance. "I would prefer if he really is my son-in-law before the pups are born."

"I would too, honestly," Ginny smiled. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"And finding out what his last name is, and how you two are going to handle that part."

"One thing at a time, Mom," Ginny chuckled. "Though... do you have any preferences? Not something I've thought about, and I can almost promise he hasn't either."

"Given he doesn't even use his given name, I'd like to bring him into our family in name as well as reality."

"I can go with that," Ginny smiled. "I think he'll like it, too. He liked the idea of being part of a family, when he thought about it a bit."

"Most people do." She smiled down and hugged her daughter again. "Is the school set up to handle this?"

"If there's anything not ready yet, it will be," Ginny chuckled. "Dr. Keller's got me on light duty, and they've got about the best setup I've seen anywhere. Honestly, there probably isn't anywhere that could be better, considering ... well, there isn't." Best not to bring up just how much could possibly go wrong quite yet. After all, Ginny wasn't quite sure herself, aside from the fact that there was a lot.

"Your age, being your first litter, the uncertainties of heritage," Vera nodded seriously. "I'm familiar with the list."

"And both of us being mutants just adds to it," Ginny nodded softly. "They're not sure what's going to happen, but they're a lot better prepared for it than a regular hospital would be. And I know I've got a doting set of adoptive uncles and aunts handy," she smiled.

"That is definitely not a bad thing. Just don't forget their doting grandparents."

"If either of you let me, I'll be sorely disappointed," Ginny smiled and got another hug. "Just glad you're interested in the position."

"Oh, baby." She nuzzled and embraced her daughter tightly. "I am so sorry it ever crossed your mind that we might not want to be doting grandparents to your pups, father or no father in the picture, mutants or not."


End file.
